Xan
by Returning Moon
Summary: Xan has a nightmare that gave her serious injuries, now with the help of an old victim Xan must discover her power and save herself and her sister from the vengful Freddy Krueger who has deadly plans for her! Sequal to October!
1. Scare the New Kid

**I don't own Freddy Krueger, I own everyone else.**

XAN

I had always believed that our dreams were the only things that kept us alive. Whether they were our goals or our dreams from when we sleep. Little did I know that in the town of Springwood...did your dreams kill you...

My name, is Xan Owens. I'm 15 years old and I just moved to Springwood with my Mum and Dad and my little sister Molly.  
We moved here from New York. It's very different, the town is so quiet...like it's dead.

We arrived at 1427 Elm St. At ten o'clock Tuesday morning. It was just the first step into hell...

"Xan! Let go of Chiller." Molly cried. "I snickered and let go of the stuffed bunny. Molly cuddled the toy to her chest stroking the soft bunny's ears.

"Sorry Mol, I couldn't resist." I said ruffling her hair. Molly shook her head and let her blonde hair fly. She stared up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled. "Will you help me put my stuffed animals on my shelf...I can't reach it?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her into her new bedroom. Gazing around her room I saw that Molly was more unpacked than I was. And when I mean unpacked, I mean throw every thing on the floor and pick it up later. "You've got too many toys Molly." I chuckled picking up a teddy bear with a flower in it's paw.

"No I don't." she retorted and resumed gathering animals for me to put on her shelf. "Xan, where did Mummy and Daddy go?" she asked.

I forced myself to smile "Dunno Mol, maybe to get something to eat." But I knew better as thoughts of where my parents were and what they were fighting on raced through my mind.

"I hope they bring back pizza." Molly sighed as she handed me a white stuffed cat with a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

After helping Molly put her animals on the shelf I told her that I needed to unpack my things. I left her to play with her toys.

My room wasn't very big, but it was bigger than the one that I had in New York. The white wallpaper made it seem that I was living in an asylum. I'll have to fix that problem I thought, putting my hand to my chin thinking what box had all my posters packed away in it.

An hour had passed and all I had unpacked was my radio and my blankets for my bed. I stretched back and yawned. I hated unpacking...it was so boring.

I headed into the bathroom and took a long look in the mirror. Like Molly I had blonde hair too, but it was bleach blonde. People ask me a lot if it's my natural color and are shocked when I say yes. But unlike Molly I have bright green eyes while she has blue. Relatives have told me that if Molly was older we could have passed for twins. I have my Mum's built figure...which was the cause of many boys reason in my old school to chase my tail.

Grinning I checked on Molly, she had fallen asleep with her bunny closed tight in her grasp.

Cute. I thought.

Voices came from outside, curious as I was I headed outside to investigate.

Sunlight hit my eyes directly as I squinted to see the three bodies standing on the sidewalk of the next house.

Two girls and one boy stood in front of 1428 Elm St. "So...are you really gonna do it?" one of the girls asked.

I walked up to them "hi" I said.

They looked at me. One of the girls had red hair, she wore a black hoodie with jeans with holes in both knees, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at me.

"Hi, are you new here?" she asked.

I nodded, "just moved in next door." I replied.

The boy's eyes widened. "Your living next door?" he gasped.

"Yeah, my name is Xan. My family just moved here from New York." I said holding my hand out.

The boy and the girl with the red hair shook it, the other girl didn't. I put my hand down and asked for their names.

The red haired girl's name was Morgan, the boy who had shaggy brown hair wore a black shirt that a two dragon's doing some sort of ritual dance on it, his name was Cory. The girl who didn't shake my hand, stood out from them both, she had black hair that was spiked and dyed with multicolors. She wore a spiked choker, and a zipped black leather jacket with black short mini skirt. In addition she wore black fishnet stockings and black combat boots. Her eyes had so much eyeliner around them that it made her eyes appear as if they were black too.

"This is Annie." Morgan said, indicating the silent scary goth chick.

Annie gave me a small nod. I returned it.

"So why are you guys standing in front of this old house?" I asked, trying to make a friendly conversation.

Morgan's eyes rested on mine "since your new to the area, I guess you don't know about him yet." she said.

Jamming my hands in my pockets "who's him?" I asked.

"Freddy Krueger." Cory answered. "He was a child killer right here in Springwood, but he got caught and turned loose because of some stupid technicality...so the parents hunted him down...and burned him alive in his boiler room." he finished.

I cocked my head. "So...this guy lived in this house?"

"Yeah-some even say that he killed his wife because she found out what he was doing." Morgan replied.

I looked up to the old house "wow...that sure is messed up." I said.

"Just because the parents killed him doesn't mean that he's really dead." Annie whispered.

Morgan and Cory gave her wild looks "Annie don't start that junk again." Morgan said rolling her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Freddy is still here...he lives in our dreams...he kills in our dreams...he's gonna come for you next." she whispered.

"Annie stuff it." Cory snapped. He looked at me "sorry, she's...not well." he said.

"Um, OK. What do you mean that he comes in your dreams?" I asked wanting to know more.

Before Annie could continue, Morgan and Cory grabbed her and pulled her away from me "come on Annie, we need to get you home." Morgan said guiding her away.

"Wait what do you mean that he comes in your dreams?" I demanded.

But they ignored me. Huh...must be some way to scare the New Kid. I thought.

Staring up at the old house made me shiver..."great, I'm living next to an old haunted house with crazies all around me." I grumbled, sighing I returned back to my house.

**You know they say what you don't know won't kill you...well I want to say that this does NOT apply to this story at all!! Oh well next chapt soon!!**


	2. Falling Asleep

The story of the killer stuck with me all afternoon. Of course what Annie said about the whole dreams and killing you was a big laugh to me. The more I thought about it, the more I laughed.

Molly woke up from her nap and for awhile we played around, chasing each other up the stairs and whomping each other with pillows...just horsing around. I even dug out my nail polish and painted her toes!

Around six, my parents came home carrying in a large greasy bag of food from a local burger joint. My Dad grabbed a hand full of fries and stuck them in his mouth. "Dinners here." He mumbled with a mouthful of fries. Mum grabbed her food and headed for her room without saying anything. Dad rolled his eyes and continued to chow down on his meal.

I plucked a burger from the pile and began to unwrap it "what did you guys go out for?" I asked before taking a bite.

"Your Mum, wanted to find new curtains for the living room since ours didn't macth." Dad replied. I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite before thinking about telling him what those kids said. Nah, Dad wouldn't care to hear about that crap anyway. I thought.

Molly tapped my arm to get my attention. I turned to her and saw that she had two french fries hanging from her mouth like walrus teeth. I cocked my head at her and giggled. Dad saw what she was doing "Molly cut that out, don't play with your food young lady." he warned.

Molly ate her food silently...we all did. Family conversation at dinner was not what we did. Sometimes we rarely at together at all. I normally take Molly to my room and we eat together, discussing how are day's were while Mum and Dad ate their meals somewhere else.

I swallowed the last bit of the burger then threw my trash away, I didn't want fries. From all the grease off the bottom of the bag, I didn't want to take any chances.

I trudged upstairs to my room. It was only six thirty. Normally I like to go to bed early, not because I'm an early riser but I get really bored at night. So sleeping is the best way for me to occupy myself.

I walked over to my window and stared outside. The sun was going down, and the feeling of that house next door at night gave me chills. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Molly opened the door gently and stepped in.

"Are you going to bed?" she asked with her eyes wide.

I shrugged "maybe...why, what's wrong?" I asked.

Molly shrugged "mmmm, nothing. You know that house next door?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It's scary." she whispered. I smiled when she said that "thank God I'm not the only one who thinks that." I joked.

Molly smiled "is it haunted?"

"Dunno." I said not wanting to tell her what I heard earlier. Molly took a look around my room "Ok, I just wanted to tell you that." she said. Stepping over boxes Molly came and hugged me "night." she said. "Night." I replied giving her hair one last ruffle.

She giggle then left. I changed into my pajama's. They were midnight blue with a half moon on the left thigh of my pants, and a tank top that showed half my mid-drift. Dad called them my tramp pj's. But I love them. Grabbing a few pillows out of a box I settled down on the floor, pulled the blankets over me and drifted of to sleep...

**So much for a loving family relationship right? Lol. Freddy will appear in next chap as well! Please enjoy! **


	3. Shattared

My eyes flutter opened, as chills swepted over my body. Either the window was opened or someone switched the AC to high cold. Sitting up I held my self, rubbing my arms for warmth. But when I sat up...I wasn't in my room. But laying outside!

Grunting I stood up and crossed the cold surface. The buzz and roaring of cars sounded close. I peered over the ledge and gasped when I saw that I was standing on the rooftop of some building! A very high building!

Staggering back I sat on the ground and rocked back and forth. I never liked heights at least building heights.

I heard snickering from behind me. Turning around I saw no one. The wind blew even harder, I shivered. The snickering stopped and turned to laughter. A really evil laughter. Bolting up I became more alert, someone was here...I could feel it.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" I had to cover my ears. The noise sounded like nails on a chalkboard, the hair on my arms raised, if that wasn't enough to make you twicth then what was?

The laughter turned back to snickers and they were closing in. Circling I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for it to stop.

"What's wrong Xan? Can't take the noise?" a raspy voice asked. Slowly opening my eyes I looked up and found a man standing in front of me. His head was tilted down so I couldn't see his face, but he wore a hat and a red and green stripped sweater that was pretty dirty and tacky. His brown pants and boots gave off a pretty unfriendly aura. But what made him stand out the most was on his right hand he wore a glove with four, six in knives on it. I took a step back from him.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Your worst nightmare." he answered. Then raising his head, fell back and gasped as his face was horribly burned and scard. His blue eyes twinkled at me. Licking his lips he put this right hand on his chest and crossed over to me.

Oh my God! Can he really be that guy that Annie was talking about!? The one who comes into your dreams? Shit! He might try to kill me! I thought.

I scampered up and move back from him, but only kept comming. "Awww Xan, don't be afraid...I only want to kill you." he joked, moving the index blade up and down on his chest.

"Stay away from me." I warned.

He laughed "that's gonna be a little hard to do bitch." he replied.

The wind had blown a gust at me, causing my balance to cave and knocking me down again. The man laughed.

"I like'em when their down." he said, standing over me. The man bent down and looked at me. His eyes were so steady but they held something horrible inside them...something evil. I hated the way he looked at me. It brought back disgusting memories of when boys of the lowest scum would look at me and make cat-calls.

He gently put his index blade under my chin. "such a sad life to loose...but a great gain for me!" he exclaimed.

And with that he grabbed my leg and dragged me over to the edge of the building, I kicked and screamed but he only laughed, using my left leg I kicked him hard in the leg and he let go for a moment but snacthed me by my waist this time.

Dipping me over the edge of the building, he put his face right close to mine. I winced as the smell of his skin entered my nostirls. He leaned in and LICKED my cheek. His slimy tounge felt horrible and nasty. Wimpering I stared into his eyes pleading with mine that he wouldn't drop me.

Wait a minute! This is nothing but a dream, it's not real. So even if he drops me I'll still wake up in my room! I thought.

But the man seem to have read my mind. "Wrong bitch, your dead. When your one of my children your dead." he hissed.

And with that...he dropped me...I fell screaming my head off as the dreamworld landscape whizzed by me. I could still hear laughing, as I laid on the hard concrete...with my body feeling shattered...

**Alright, Xan has met Freddy for the first time, but she couldn't remember his name! Anyway the story doesn't end here!  
No worries mates!! **


	4. An Old Victim

I closed my eyes for the final time and made one last silent plea that this would not be the end of the line for me. Then...nothing.

The air was cold and dark, I sat on the cool ground wondering what was going on. Surely I wasn't dead, If I were dead then I couldn't be dreaming. Or was this heaven?

Footsteps approached me, I turned around and saw no one at first. Then the lighting changed and a girl about my age stepped forward out of the darkness. Her hair was long a black and tied into a ponytail. Her clothes macthed her hair a black tank and a black short skirt with black boots. She was different from Annie, she had more of a friendlier aura.

"Hi Xan." she said.

Startled I stood up and took a step back "who are you? How do you know my name?" I demanded.

The girl smiled "I'm a friend, my name is October." she said extending her hand.

I shook it "as for knowing who you are...well let's just say that I saw it comming." October said tapping the side of her head.

I cocked an eyebrow "um, Ok. So...what's going on?" I asked hoping that she could tell me.

"Your dreaming. But it's safe, don't worry I know who your thinking about and let me assure you that he can't hurt you here." October continued.

I turned my head from her and squeezed my eyes shut. God what a nightmare! October put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a compassionate look. "But just because your safe right now doesn't mean that he won't try to reach out to you later." she said softly.

"What does he want with me!" I cried. October stared me straight in the eyes. "Xan, let me tell you this now. Your...different-you have a gift...a power. It makes you a threat to Freddy, that's why he tried to kill you. However that's my interpretation of his point of view on the whole threat thing. But you do have a gift...and I'm 99 percent sure that it's what saved you last night from being put six feet underground."

Tears burned under my eyelids "what? What-power?" I choked.

"I don't know specifically. That you'll have to find out on your own, but Xan thank your gods because your extremely lucky. I can see that you have a powerful light inside of you."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "but you really need to find out what your gift is. If Freddy finds out before you then it could be the end or he'll try and use it to harm others."

I nodded slowly soaking in everything she said. "I would help you, seeing that I have the gift of visions. But right now my body is in a coma and I can only use my visions as my eyes to see what is going on around me. But when I sensed you comming into the hospital I knew that I wasn't alone when it came to powers and Freddy." October continued.

"Thank you." I replied, then asked her how she was in a coma.

October told me her story and I listened patiently, when she finished I gave her a hug. "Your very brave." I commented.

"Thanks." She replied.

I started to twicth, my body felt light suddenly I looked down and saw that I was fading away.

"Looks like your waking up. If you ever need me look for me in Room 213. Mylo will answer any of your questions since he's always there." October said.

I smiled and tried to say thank you but it only came out as a whisper...

**Sorry the chapter is so short! But I said that an old victim would return! Next chapter soon!! No worries!!**


	5. Hospitals and Molly

My eyes fluttered opened, but everything was blurry, the whole room was spinning. I couldn't see straight and my head was killing me. It felt as though steel marbles were rolling inside my head, or that someone really knocked me out with a baseball bat.

"Good she's waking up." someone said. But I couldn't picture who the voice was, it hurt to think. "Xan...baby can you hear Mummy." another voice asked.

"Huh?" was all that I could choke out.

"Oh baby!" the same voice cried.

I focused my attention to the voice and spinning figure and after a few minutes my sight cleared up a bit and I saw that it was my mother standing over me with tears in her eyes.

"M-M-Mum?" I stuttered. She placed a gentle hand on my cheek "I'm here baby, Mummy's here." she replied.

I didn't have to energy to sit up, and if I did I would hug my non sociable mother. So all I could do was crack a smile. It had only made her sob harder.

"Wha-wha-what hap-happened?" I asked. A man stood beside me apparently he was a doctor "for some strange reason young lady. Your body has almost completely broken apart. Like you have been crushed by a truck or have fallen off a cliff. Your parents discovered you lying on your bedroom floor unconscious and almost dead. But your going to be alright, we've managed to put a cast on your body and sew up your open cuts-

"Cuts?" I whispered.

The doctor nodded "there were four deep cuts on the side of your stomach, but we've sewed you up. Right now I suggest that you get some rest. From the results of your test that we got back, sleep is what you need right now the most." he continued.

The doctor turned and left the room leaving me with my parents and sister. "Hey...Molly." I coughed. She smiled and came to my side "your gonna be alright Xan." she said.

"Yeah...I know."

Dad leaned over the rail of the bed and looked at me "Xan, are you strong enough to tell us what happened?" he asked.

"Nightmare...Freddy...pushed me...over the...building...tried to...kill me."I stuttered. My speech was very slurred, maybe it was because my head was killing me.

"Xan, you can tell us the truth honey. What happened." Mum demanded.

"It's the truth!" I squeaked.

Mum and Dad looked at each other worried. Molly stared at me and gave a small smile, I returned it. She reached under the bar and gently held my hand.

"Maybe moving down here wasn't such a good idea. I mean look what's happened." Dad whispered to Mum.

"Well we can't move back, Xan must have had...some sort of an attack the other night." Mum replied.

"I'm not...crazy you...guys. Please...Freddy tried...to kill...me. Protect...Molly." I wheezed.

"Ok Xan, I can tell that you do need rest. Right now your delusional. So we'll leave, when you get better that's when you can tell us the truth." Mum said.

"Protect Molly." I pleaded.

"She'll be fine Xan. Get some sleep sweetie." Dad said.

Molly gave me one last smile, but I could see it in her eyes that she believed me. I was glad. Mum took Molly's hand and they all left. I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling and groaned. "Stay away from my sister Freddy. I'll kill you if you dare harm her." I growled.

That's when I made a vow. I would find my gift and protect Molly at all costs, and kick Freddy's ass if he even dared to touch her.

"I'll kill you..."

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6. The next one will come soon, as will Xan's new power.!! Enjoy mates!!**


	6. Welcome Home

**Some weeks later...**

My bones were healing faster than the doctors thought they would. My nurse Tasha said that I would be able to leave tommorow which put a smile on my face. Mum and Dad came to see my every once in awhile but that was it.

I was taken off the IV and allowed to move around a little, I wanted to check out room 213 but the nurses wouldn't let me. They wanted to keep an eye on me so I wandered in the game room where patients could play PacMan or other silly games like that.

My ribs were still bruised, which made it difficult for me. But I was fine, the doctors said that in time they would heal nicely.

But whenever I wasn't sleeping, or regaining my strenght I thought alot about what October said, and Freddy. Finding my power was alot easier said than done, I just couldn't place it in my mind on what I could do.

Finally I was able to leave the Hospital, but Mum and Dad didn't come to pick me up. I had to call a cab. It made me upset but I lived with it. The cab pulled up in front of my house but I dreaded comming out of it.

I paid with the money Mum gave me and got out. The house was looking good compared to next door.

I went inside and was greeted with a powerful hug. "Whoa!" I yelled falling over.

"I'm so glad that your home!" Molly shrieked. "Yeah, I just got out Mol, and I really don't want to go back." I groaned gently pushing her off me.

"Sorry Xan, I've just missed you so much!" Molly cried.

"What the hell is going down here?" Dad asked comming downstairs. When he saw me he smiled and gave me a hug. "How ya doing baby?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dad just sore." I replied. "Thanks for picking me up." I added.

His face softened "I'm sorry Xan...right now it's hard. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

I gave a small nodd which was good enough for him. Molly took my hand and smiled up at me.

I stared down at her with interest "where did you get that dress Molly?" I asked.

Molly wore a pure white old style Victorian frilly dress, with white socks and white shoes. There was a white ribbon that tied around her waist. The dress was adorable on her, but I was curious to where she had gotten it.

"A friend gave it to me." She said swingly her arm back and forth.

"Oh, OK." I said.

The house was all unpacked and looked great, the only room in the house that was not fully unpacked would be mine.

I walked slowly up the stairs and into my room, with Molly right behind me.

Opening my bedroom door I saw that my bedroom was actually all unpacked. My posters were all up up on my walls, the bed was put together and made. My computer set up, books on the bookshelf.

"Wow." I said, looking around.

"Do ya like it?" Molly asked.

"It's great, who did this?" I asked.

"Mummy and me, we did it a few days ago." Molly said.

"Thank you." I replied giving her a big hug. Molly giggled and told me that she was going to play outside. She looked so cute in her white dress, so innocent.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I still hadn't figured out my power yet and I knew that I couldn't stay awake forever...

**My brain went dead after I wrote this sentence. I'm so sorry!! I'll try to write more I promise!! Next chap soon!!**


	7. Sisters and Superheros

**I'm really glad that this story is going so well!! And I'm sorry for long updates but I have just been so busy!! Oh well no worries mates the story will go on!!**

**Returning Moon**

**Chapter 8**

The next few days have been hell for me. My parents are arguing more now, mostly about their stupid bloody problems. But sometimes me and Molly get dragged into the mess. She hasn't been sleeping much and neither have I, even though I have the power to protect her however I'm unsure if I can when she sleeps.

Still we're both alive and that's what matters, but I also have to find a way to take down Freddy like October said.

Right now I'm lying outside under our big shadded tree listening to my Ipod. Molly is lying nearby coloring.

"_So kiss me goodbye, honey I'm gonna make it out alive, so kiss me goodbye, I can see the venom in your eyes" _I love the song Snakes on a Plane, the guy who sings this lyric I think is totally hot.

Grinning Molly said "what's so funny Xan?"

I turned my head towards her and gave her a serious look "one of the guys who sing this song...is totally hot." I said in a serious playful tone.

She giggled and put her crayons down "you have a crush on a singer?" she asked.

"Un huh...but I'm not the only one Mol...many girls do...and you will be one of them too." I said cocking my eyebrow. She laughed "your really funny Xan...so are you going to marry him?" she asked.

I laughed so hard that tears were beginning to come to my eyes "I wish Molly...I wish." I gasped.

We went back to doing our own things when a familiar voice came into earshot "Hey Xan."

Sitting up I saw Morgan, Cory, and Annie standing on the sidewalk with another boy. "Hi guys." I replied, Molly looked up from her picture and waved, they too waved back and smiled at her.

"We heard that you were in the hospital. It is true?" Morgan asked, her red ponytail swinging back and forth.

I nodded and stood up "yeah, but I'm back. No worries." I replied. They all looked nervous and I could sense what they were thinking. "Look, don't worry about me. Every thing is fine." I said.

Cory smiled and draped his arm playfully over Morgan's shoulder "so when ya starting school?" he asked. Morgan rolled her eyes but loved the attention, I laughed "in a few days, the doc wants me to heal up before I start."

"Cool, so how are you feeling?" the other boy asked. I turned to him but Morgan said "sorry Xan, this is Shawn. He goes to school with us."

I smiled shyly and he did likewise. Shawn had dark brown straight hair that ended at his neck, he wore at black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, with black VANS. He had a little facial hair and wore around his neck some silver flame charm with purple in it. I thought he was cute.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." I said shaking his hand.

"We wanted to see how you were doing, and if you wanted to come see a movie with us?" Cory asked.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." I replied. "Xan! I finished my drawing." Molly called. She ran up to me and handed me the picture.

It was one of two figures, the taller one wore a cape and on the front it said SX. The smaller figure was hugging the taller figure. I knew at once what it was and smiled, then ruffled her hair "thanks Mol, your a real artist." I said.

"Is that your sister?" Morgan asked.

"Yep, this is Molly." I said nodding to her.

They all told her hi and agreed with me that she was a good artist. _Nice people. _I said to myself.

"Xan is my sister, but she also acts like a superhero." Molly said. Morgan raised her eyebrows "well that is a very good thing...you know I wish my sister acted like that when I was younger." She said nicely.

Molly smiled and then returned to her drawings. Shawn smiled at me "she's a cute kid." he said. "We whacth out for each other." I said.

"So how about you meet us at Brown Street later at seven?" Cory asked. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there." I said smiling.

"Cool, Annie's not comming with us...so why don't we make it a...double date?" Cory suggested playfully.

"You are such a sly dog." Morgan said rolling her eyes. They turned to leave, Shawn turned around and said "see you tonight."

When they were far enough away I flopped down on the ground and had the biggest smile on my face ever since we moved here.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short! Shawn was modeled after a guy I know from school who I thought was cute. Next chapt soon!!**


	8. Double Date?

**I'm really glad that this story is going so well!! And I'm sorry for long updates but I have just been so busy!! Oh well no worries mates the story will go on!!**

**Returning Moon**

**Chapter 8**

The next few days have been hell for me. My parents are arguing more now, mostly about their stupid bloody problems. But sometimes me and Molly get dragged into the mess. She hasn't been sleeping much and neither have I, even though I have the power to protect her however I'm unsure if I can when she sleeps.

Still we're both alive and that's what matters, but I also have to find a way to take down Freddy like October said.

Right now I'm lying outside under our big shadded tree listening to my Ipod. Molly is lying nearby coloring.

"_So kiss me goodbye, honey I'm gonna make it out alive, so kiss me goodbye, I can see the venom in your eyes" _I love the song Snakes on a Plane, the guy who sings this lyric I think is totally hot.

Grinning Molly said "what's so funny Xan?"

I turned my head towards her and gave her a serious look "one of the guys who sing this song...is totally hot." I said in a serious playful tone.

She giggled and put her crayons down "you have a crush on a singer?" she asked.

"Un huh...but I'm not the only one Mol...many girls do...and you will be one of them too." I said cocking my eyebrow. She laughed "your really funny Xan...so are you going to marry him?" she asked.

I laughed so hard that tears were beginning to come to my eyes "I wish Molly...I wish." I gasped.

We went back to doing our own things when a familiar voice came into earshot "Hey Xan."

Sitting up I saw Morgan, Cory, and Annie standing on the sidewalk with another boy. "Hi guys." I replied, Molly looked up from her picture and waved, they too waved back and smiled at her.

"We heard that you were in the hospital. It is true?" Morgan asked, her red ponytail swinging back and forth.

I nodded and stood up "yeah, but I'm back. No worries." I replied. They all looked nervous and I could sense what they were thinking. "Look, don't worry about me. Every thing is fine." I said.

Cory smiled and draped his arm playfully over Morgan's shoulder "so when ya starting school?" he asked. Morgan rolled her eyes but loved the attention, I laughed "in a few days, the doc wants me to heal up before I start."

"Cool, so how are you feeling?" the other boy asked. I turned to him but Morgan said "sorry Xan, this is Shawn. He goes to school with us."

I smiled shyly and he did likewise. Shawn had dark brown straight hair that ended at his neck, he wore at black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, with black VANS. He had a little facial hair and wore around his neck some silver flame charm with purple in it. I thought he was cute.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." I said shaking his hand.

"We wanted to see how you were doing, and if you wanted to come see a movie with us?" Cory asked.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." I replied. "Xan! I finished my drawing." Molly called. She ran up to me and handed me the picture.

It was one of two figures, the taller one wore a cape and on the front it said SX. The smaller figure was hugging the taller figure. I knew at once what it was and smiled, then ruffled her hair "thanks Mol, your a real artist." I said.

"Is that your sister?" Morgan asked.

"Yep, this is Molly." I said nodding to her.

They all told her hi and agreed with me that she was a good artist. _Nice people. _I said to myself.

"Xan is my sister, but she also acts like a superhero." Molly said. Morgan raised her eyebrows "well that is a very good thing...you know I wish my sister acted like that when I was younger." She said nicely.

Molly smiled and then returned to her drawings. Shawn smiled at me "she's a cute kid." he said. "We whacth out for each other." I said.

"So how about you meet us at Brown Street later at seven?" Cory asked. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there." I said smiling.

"Cool, Annie's not comming with us...so why don't we make it a...double date?" Cory suggested playfully.

"You are such a sly dog." Morgan said rolling her eyes. They turned to leave, Shawn turned around and said "see you tonight."

When they were far enough away I flopped down on the ground and had the biggest smile on my face ever since we moved here.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short! Shawn was modeled after a guy I know from school who I thought was cute. Next chapt soon!!**


End file.
